Your smile makes a difference
by puripurina
Summary: Sai has learned little by little to feel again. Then there comes Sakura, who just wants to love and be loved in return without any bigger complications. But is it even possible? Read and find out! I suck at summaries. SaiSaku. ON HIATUS, SORRY!


_**Disclaimer:** As you may have guessed already, I don't own Naruto.  
_

_Summary: Sai has learned little by little to feel again. Then there comes Sakura, who just wants to love and be loved in return without any bigger complications. But is it even possible? Read and find out! I suck at summaries. SaiSaku. IN PROGRESS._

01. Too emotional

Sakura sighed as she stepped from branch to branch. It was getting dark and cold, and they have been travelling for hours now and she was getting really tired, both physichally and mentally. They were heading back to Konoha from a mission to Suna where they were assigned to get rid of a group of highly dangerous bandits who had stealed important scrolls and money from Konoha. They had succeeded to capture them, but they were surprisinly strong, and it was said that they might know something about Sasuke. They were left to be interrogated in Suna, where they'll send a report within couple of days.

"Ah," slipped from her lips as she accidentally stepped too much on her damaged ankle.

The purple haired kunoichi noticed that and slowed her pace so she'd come closer to her.

"D-does it hurt that much?" Hinata asked the pink-haired kunoichi now next to her.

Sakura would have wanted to cry. She was the god damn medic of this team, she shouldn't be in pain like this. Her leg was caught under a dead tree branch when she was trying to dodge enemy attacks the last time they had an assault this day (some oto-nins), and she didn't have time to heal her ankle properly before the party had to continue their journey to report back to Konoha.

"It's alright, Hinata," she said and tried to force a smile, "it just reminded from it's presence when I accidentally stepped too much on it, that's not a big deal."

Hinata just nodded and turned her head onwards. Just like someone had heard Sakura's inner prayer the team captain, Neji, stated that the team should call it a day. Sakura almost closed her eyes for relief as they started to land from the branches.

Before no time the team had put tents ready and lit a campfire. Sakura had a check up for all who had any injuries from the last fight, and after that she went slightly apart from the camp to sit on a stump. It felt cold after being near the campfire, but she hasn't any option. She didn't want everyone get worried about her who's supposed to be worried about all the others. She sighed deeply, and relaxed her leg so she could heal her ankle now properly. The green chakra flowed from her hand to her ankle as she placed her hand on it, and it felt good. She inhaled the night air as the pain started to go away.

"Are you hurt?"

Sakura startled as she heard a male voice behind her. How could she have been so reckless, she'd be dead if that would've been an enemy. She stopped the chakra flow immediately and turned to see the raven-haired artist standing there, looking impatiently at her.

"Gosh you scared me, Sai," she just said as he crouched next to her.

"I saw you heal your ankle, Sakura, is everything alright?" Sai asked.

"Uh, I just got a scratch on it, now it's better since I healed it," Sakura said, trying to sound optimistic.

"If you say so," Sai said, "I just wondered where you went looking kind of distracted."

Sakura sighed and placed her face into her hands. "It's just... I don't know, this all is just getting on my nerves," she said, "I mean, it's quite long time since I was on field last time and all I do is get some stupid injuries and act clumsy. I mean, the thing in Suna. The part of the village saw me naked! Gaara included. I'm just.. embarrased and I feel like a newbie. I swear I'm not going on missions outside of Konoha ever again."

"Um, I think that every human being are allowed to make mistakes," Sai said after a little silence moment.

"Yeah, yeah, but shinobi life is different. If you make a mistake someone might end up dead," Sakura said and pulled some grass next to the stump she were sitting on, "and you propably read that in a book, am I correct?"

Sai frowned. He didn't quite catch what made Sakura feel so bad. In his eyes she was doing things like she'd always done. She's a very talented kunoichi and medic, there's no other like her. She was picked on that mission because of her talents. And the 'thing in Suna' ... oh yes, she had forgot her changing clothes back to her hotel room when she had been at the swimming pool in the lowest floor with Hinata and someone accidentally stepped on her towel in the lobby when they were coming back, revealing her... um... possessions for the audience. Not to mention that she really has such a nice figure..

"If I recall correctly, I might have read that in a book, but the message in it is true," Sai said and subsconsciously started to pull the grass as well. "But I don't see you in any kind of bad lighting, Sakura. In my opinion, you didn't do-"

"Yeah, says the one who can't understand a thing!" Sakura hissed and stood up from the stump to start making her way back to the camp but after couple of rough steps her ankle betrayed her by causing a strong slit of pain, following her falling on the ground. "Damn it all!" she shrieked. Sai quickly stood up as well and came up to her. "This is just what I meant!" Sakura said and started to sob. She turned to sat up on the ground and placed her hand on her now throbbing ankle. "Ouch..."

Sai kneeled down beside her. "I'm not sure what's bothering you, Sakura, but I want to help you," he said and took a scroll of bandage from his small bag. Sakura felt so stupid at the moment, a non-medic shinobi was helping a medic. She wanted to make him stop, but she just couldn't. She tried to swallow her tears from flowing on her cheeks. She watched as Sai wrapped her ankle – and he was doing it just the way it is supposed to be done. She knew herself that she was acting immaturely, but she just didn't know why she was so emotional at the moment. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks and sighed. "Now it's finished. It may not be perfect, but the least I can do," Sai said and smiled his usual smile for the kunoichi. He stood up and reached his arm for her to grab on. "I think this is proper thing to do to a sitting woman," he said and Sakura took a look at his smiling face. Sometimes she envied his emotionless mind.

"Let's go to sleep, Sakura."

She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up. Suddenly Sakura felt an uneasy feeling in her lower stomach, and in a second she knew what was making her so emotional.

_To be continued..._

_I'm sorry if there's some minor typos, I tried my best. Sometimes I'm quite a clumsy writer, pardon me. :'D Thanks for reading though! I'm currently working with the upcoming chapters.  
_


End file.
